Pennywise (Movies, Canon)/Gewsbumpz dude
|-|Avatar= |-|Deadlights= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary IT, better known as Pennywise, is the main villain of the IT movies and is the monster that terrorizes Derry Maine. It wakes up every 27 years to feast upon the residence while taking the shape of their worst fears. This went on for many years, until The Losers Club defeated it, both as children and as adults. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to 8-C, at least High 7-C upon death | Unknown Name: Pennywise the Dancing Clown, IT, The Eater of Worlds Origin: IT movies Gender: Genderless, varies physically Age: Very ancient, at least hundreds of years old, varies physically Classification: Ancient malicious entity, shapeshifter, eldritch horror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Managed to talk his way to Georgie and Victoria so he can eat them. Often lures in children by charming them), Shapeshifting (Takes the shape of his victims' worst fear. He can change individual body parts, can appear as several entities, shift in size, turn into inorganic beings, fly when in bird form, mimic the voices of the shape it takes, crawl on vertical surfaces when it takes the form reminiscent of a spider, and change his age and gender), Reality Warping (Shows cases of warping reality, most notably at the ending when it seemingly created alternative versions of various places, like Bill's basement), Illusion Creation (Makes several illusions throughout both movies, such as his red balloons and a batch of fortune cookies. Changed the text on the fortunes in the fortune cookies to spell out "Guess Stanley could not cut it"), Enhanced Senses (Mostly when it takes the form of an animal, like a dog. Can smell fear), Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation (Throughout both movies he seems to have control over the residence of Derry, such as when he decided to torment Richie, making the surrounding people sway to his singing. This ability can also be achieved through his deadlights), likely Negative Emotion Empowerment (Gets stronger from fear), Teleportation, Body Control (Can twist and bend his body in inhuman ways, changed his eye color from a bluish gray to orange, turned his head at a 180 degree turn and bent his head in an unnatural way), Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7; Didn't seem to age between the two movies or way back when the ancient tribe was around, Survived taking a pole through its head and being stabbed several times in the head with a knife and can take the form of undead creatures like a mummy), Blood Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Covered Beverly's bathroom in blood that was only visible to her and the other losers club members), Thread Manipulation (Weaponized some hair and used them to attack Beverly), possibly Clairvoyance (Seem to knew where The Losers Club were and where they will go next. Is likely how he knows The Loser's fears), Regeneration (Mid. Also healed from having a pole stabbed through his head), Telekinesis (As seen here. Also flung Beverly and Ben while they were in their respective alternate rooms), Memory Manipulation (Is likely responsible for The Losers Club losing their memories of what happened when they left Derry), Animal Manipulation (When in his Paul Bunyan form, it vomited bats), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can turn into things that don't need air. Like the Paul Bunyan Statue and his Hag form), Necromancy (Used Patrick's corpse to deliver Henry his knife), Status Effect Inducement (Upon eye-contact with the deadlights, the viewer will be put into a trance and will be paralyzed), Immersion (Appeared in and jumped out of a projector. Appeared inside a painting when in the form of a creepy painting lady. Appeared inside a TV when convincing Henry to kill his father), Technopathy (Made a projector go through slides by itself), Earth Manipulation (Filled the alternative version of the Loser's hang out with dirt to suffocate Ben. Upon death, it created an earthquake), Invisibility (Can turn invisible making it to where he is only visible through mirrors), Elasticity (Stretched one of its limbs to impale Eddie), Natural Weaponry (Normally has really sharp teeth and claws), Corruption (Type 1; Convinced Henry to kill his father and to murder The Losers Club), BFR (Transported Ben into an alternative version of the Loser Club hide out. Transported Beverly into an alternative version of the school bathroom stall. Transported Billy into an alternative version of his childhood home), Passive Fate Manipulation (Is hinted to be the reason why The Losers Club grew up to be unnaturally successful) | Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement, Avatar Creation, likely all the other abilities as before but to a higher extent. Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level (Forms such as The Leper were easily overpowered by Adult Eddie. His Georgie form is likely this level) to Building level (Forms such as Paul Bunyan and his Spider Form should warrant this tier due to sheer size), at least Large Town level (Upon its death, it created an earthquake that should be around this level. Said earthquake destroyed The Well House, IT's lair and the nearby sewer system) | Unknown. Its effects upon eye-contact bypass conventional durability Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed (Rushed Patrick before he can react), Speed of Light attack speed (The Deadlight's influence is a light) | Unknown movement speed, Speed of Light attack speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 to Class 5 (Ripped Georgie's arm off. Also torn another child's arm off. In a news report it tore a man to shreds, which should include the head), likely higher in Paul Bunyan or Spider form | Unknown Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to Building Class | Unknown Durability: Varies from Below Average level to Building level. Regeneration and Immortality make it harder to kill | Unknown. Non-Corporeality makes it harder to kill Stamina: Superhuman. Can slaughter humans without getting tired | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range to Several Meters, at least Tens of Meters with Mind Manipulation, possibly Tens of Kilometers (Was implied to have orchestrated parts of the Losers Club's lives and their success from many states away) | Unknown, at least Several Meters with effects Intelligence: High (Manipulative and skillfully utilizes his victim's worst fears to his advantage. Is extremely ancient) Weaknesses: Arrogant, believing that it's superior to humans and prefers to toy with them. Goes into hibernation for long periods of time, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. Belief can weaken it, such as believing that it can be harmed by silver. It must go by the rules of the form it takes, and cannot deny those said rules. Bravery can weaken it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting:' Can transform into anything it pleases. But it often takes the worst fear of his victim. To terrorize and feed off their fear, to grow stronger. *'Social Influencing:' Is very manipulative. At times talks his way to his victims, in order to get them in a vulnerable state so he can devour them. *'Illusions:' Can create illusions, typically used to induce fear into the opponent. Often making them resemble his victim's past trauma or fears. *'Earthquake:' Upon death, it passively creates an earthquake that is strong enough to destroy it's lair and The Well House. *'The Deadlights:' The Deadlights are floating glowing spheres that are Pennywise's true form. Often uses them when the victim shows no fear or to paralyze his victim. If a victim looks into The Deadlights they will be put into a trance and float away. Key: Manifestation in Derry | Deadlights Note: Despite popular belief. Just because the victim doesn't possess a fear, doesn't make Pennywise powerless. Such as when Richie shown no fear and began to trash talk him, he was still capable of using The Deadlights and his powers. As for the trash talking death in IT Chapter 2, that is likely an effect from The Ritual of Chud. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gewsbumpz dude Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7